<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MaRinEttE dESeRvEs bEttEr by miraculuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393901">MaRinEttE dESeRvEs bEttEr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculuna/pseuds/miraculuna'>miraculuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Don't Take This Seriously Please, F/M, Humor, I'm not making fun of people who write salt fics, I'm only showing what most of them are like, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Parody, and how ooc they can be, basically what every salt fic is like, don't read this expecting anything serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculuna/pseuds/miraculuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had enough of Adrien acting like a doormat, so she decided to change schools. Everything in her life became so much better from then...</p><p> </p><p>Contains swear words and mentions of sexual harrasment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MaRinEttE dESeRvEs bEttEr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve only read like five (5) salt fics before I noped the fuck out, so I’m only writing this based on what I’ve seen. This is a crack fic, and its only purpose is to show how ooc the characters are being written in most salt fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marinette, what the hell?!” yelled Alya as she punched her former best friend in the face. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you bullying Lila?”</p><p>Marinette ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she got home, she didn’t even bother talk to her parents and went straight to her room.</p><p>“I hate my life, Tikki,” she whined.</p><p>The kwami hugged her chosen’s cheek comfortingly. “It’s okay, Marinette. How about you tell your parents that you want to change schools?”</p><p>Marinette considered Tikki’s words for a moment. Her ‘friends’ had been bullying her for weeks because Lila told them that Marinette was bullying her. Of course, Adrien knew the truth, but didn’t say anything because he was too much of a doormat.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Adrien first,” she decided. “If he refuses to help, I’ll ask Maman and Papa to change schools.”</p><p>Tikki nodded, satisfied with Marinette’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>The second day, as she got to school, her friends were yelling at her again. She ran away crying before bumping into Adrien.</p><p>“A-adrien! We should tell our friends the truth.”</p><p>The blond boy shook his head. “No, Marinette. I don’t think that’s a good idea. Besides, is Lila really hurting anyone?”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Yes! She’s hurting me!”</p><p>“Stop being so sensitive!” he yelled suddenly. “We’re not going to expose her and that’s final!”</p><p>And suddenly, Marinette’s crush on Adrien vanished, and was replaced with hatred. She hated Adrien with a passion now.</p><p> </p><p>That day, Marinette went home and explained the situation to her parents, who agreed to let her change schools, because apparently, all of Marinette’s teachers let the bullies get away with whatever they were doing.</p><p>Marinette had also been texting Chloé, Kagami, and Luka for a while now, and all four of them became the best of friends, even though Marinette was going to another school far away from Françoise Dupont, which meant she couldn’t really see them that often.</p><p>Oh! And her parents also stopped working in the bakery since they had to move away in order for Marinette to be close to her new school.</p><p> </p><p>On a peaceful Sunday, while Marinette was enjoying working on a new design, an akuma appeared.</p><p>She transformed and went to fight it and ugh-</p><p>Chat Noir was already there, making puns and jokes that made no sense.</p><p>“M’lady!” yelled the superhero. “What a purr-leasure seeing you here.”</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Just shut the fuck up already, will you?”</p><p>“But I love you!” he said before kissing her hand.</p><p>“Well I don’t, so get over it!”</p><p>Chat Noir suddenly approached Ladybug, staring at her lips. She felt really uncomfortable with their proximity, but then he kissed her before she even had time to register what was happening, because Chat Noir would definitely do that.</p><p>Ladybug was furious. How dare he kiss her without her permission?</p><p>After the fight was over, she ran straight home and cried herself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two months since Marinette changed schools, and she was quite happy there.</p><p>Except, Chat Noir was really bothering her. He kept flirting with her and trying to kiss her, saying that she belonged with him because the ladybug and the black cat were ‘soulmates,’ and sometimes even deciding not to help her fight the villain after her calling him ‘an incompetent little brat who couldn’t do anything right.’</p><p>All in all, her time as Ladybug sucked. And then she found out that Chat Noir was none other than Adrien Agreste. Of course the two most stupid boys she knew happened to be the same person.</p><p> </p><p>She went to the Agreste mansion that night, and entered Adrien’s room.</p><p>“Ladybug,” he said in a voice that made her extremely uncomfortable. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Give me your miraculous,” she ordered.</p><p>He froze. “Excuse me?”</p><p>She groaned. She didn’t have time for this. “I know you’re Chat Noir, and I want you to give me your ring.”</p><p>“W-why?”</p><p>“Because you’re stupid and I hate you. I can’t believe I ever loved you in the first place. Now give me your ring so I can go give it to Félix and fall in love with him instead.”</p><p>“F-félix? You mean my cousin?”</p><p>“Yeah! You know, the one who sexually assaulted me the other day. I trust him more than I could ever trust you, even though I’ve only spoken two words in total with him after he tried to kiss me despite me repeatedly telling him to fuck off.”</p><p>“But why? Why is he better than me?”</p><p>She shrugged. “I don’t know, but he’s apparently ten times more trustworthy than you could ever be. Blame the person who wrote this fic, not me. I’m only following what the script says. Now give me your ring.”</p><p>Plagg shot Adrien a disapproving look before sliding the ring off of his finger and settling himself in Ladybug’s hair. The superheroine then disappeared into the night, leaving Adrien all alone, feeling unloved and unwanted, because he totally deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was finally happy. Adrien wasn’t bothering her anymore with his romantic advances, she was dating Félix, the new Chat Noir and the love of her life, and she had supportive friends. Luka was still Vipérion, Kagami was still Ryuko, and Chloé was allowed to be Queen Bee again. Even Lila joined the team as Volpina, because of course, Lila and Chloé were both more deserving of a redemption than Adrien, Alya, Nino, or any of Marinette’s previous classmates.</p><p>Alya had lost her blog after Lila’s lies were exposed, Adrien had lost his job as a model after Gabriel Agreste suddenly decided he couldn’t trust his stupid son anymore, and all her other former classmates had lost any chance they ever had at getting their future dream job because they believed Lila’s lies.</p><p>Marinette, on the other hand, finally gained all the support she needed, like the damsel in distress that she was, and she was finally happy again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the writing is bad, but I did that on purpose since this fic is pure crack and not meant to be taken seriously at all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>